Delší nežli strach
by bluerabbit12
Summary: Někdy po svém nastěhování do nového bytu začal Castiel slýchat hru na klavír. Destiel (Dean/Castiel) AU
1. Chapter 1

_Stíny jsou dlouhé delší nežli strach_

 _A někdo cizí nikdy nebyl zdejší_

 _Zrovna když noc je nejtěsnější_

 _Na stěny stodol háže černý hrách_

 _(Jan Skácel: Stracholam)_

* * *

Castiel se narodil jako třetí dítě z pěti v rodině pastora.

Na prvních pět let svého života neměl, jako většina dětí, příliš vzpomínek. Těch pár, co mu uvízlo v paměti, s sebou neneslo žádné extrémní akty lásky. Celkem podstatné, jak se později ukázalo.

Jeho otec pro sebe sama vytvořil kategorii nezlomně věřícího člověka a dělal vše pro to, aby jakožto pastor zachoval svou dobrou pověst. Oženil se proto, že se to od něj očekávalo, a protože jeho rodiče nijak neskrývali svou touhu po vnoučatech. Ironií osudu zemřeli oba dřív, než se dočkali druhého z nich.

Castielova matka Ellen vyrůstala též v křesťanské rodině a byla vzorem ideální dívky, o čemž svědčí už fakt, že se vdala v osmnácti letech a měla pět dětí. Bohužel pro ni byla i zamilovaná do svého manžela. To, že se od něj víc než uznání nedočká, pochopila až po narození nejmladší dcery, a to už bylo pozdě. Nejstaršímu synovi bylo tehdy osm let a nedokázal pochopit, co se kolem něj děje. Jeho svět ještě stále plynul kolem ve sluncem prozářených barvách a on ho pozoroval z ptačí perspektivy. Už brzy se to mělo změnit.

Ellen nechtěla svým dětem ublížit. Ale měla jen jedno srdce a to teď bylo zlomené. Udělala tedy to, co spousta lidí: vystavěla kolem sebe obranný val, za který nikoho nepustila. Vychovávala své děti cílevědomě a chladně a učila je stejnému závěru, ke kterému došla ona – totiž že láska nosí jen potíže. Učila je to proto, aby přežily. Určitě tím nemyslela nic zlého, ale v závěru to stejně přineslo jen bolest.

První dva synové brzy vystudovali, oženili se a rozvinuli své životy v rámci oné chladné filozofie, kterou jim přinášeli jejich rodiče. Jejich manželky se k tomu po nějaké době postavily podobně jako kdysi jejich matka.

Castiel a jeho mladší bratr Benny si navzdory výchově vytvořili poměrně úzké pouto. Castiel to vnímal tak, že to, co cítí vůči bratrovi, je zodpovědnost, které ho učili. Když Benny v deseti letech zemřel na leukémii, strávil noc na podlaze v jeho pokoji. Na pohřbu viděl svou matku poprvé v životě plakat a vyděsil se tak, že se k ní přidal.

Otci stačilo pár přednášek o boží vůli, aby dům opět utišil, Castielovi už ale víru nevrátil. Jeho vlastní bolest jako by otřásla vším, co do té doby znal. To ovšem zůstalo dlouho utajeno.

Anna v osmnácti letech doslova utekla s klukem, do kterého byla zamilovaná, čímž značně vybočila z rodinných tradic. Byla zahrnuta do každodenních modliteb, ale nijak se po ní nepátralo. Pastor rozhlásil, že odjela na školu, aby unikli pomluvám.

XXX

Castiel vystudoval literaturu. Ve čtyřiadvaceti letech úspěšně ukončil studium a nastěhoval se do bytu, který jeho rodičům zůstal po příbuzných. Stál na prahu světa, připraven k potenciálnímu rozletu, ale čekal ho pouze tvrdý dopad v podobě nesehnání zaměstnání. Nakonec se mu podařilo získat práci v knihovně. Na druhou stranu se zde mohl dobře skrýt před světem, což ocenil.

Někdy v té době jeho rodiče zjistili, že už nevěří v Boha, a když je odmítl vyslechnout, přerušili s ním oni i jeho bratři veškeré styky. Zmizel z jejich života stejně plynule jako Benny a Anna, ale nezdálo se, že by to dokonce Ellen nějak zvlášť vadilo.

Byt, ve kterém Castiel žil, byl malý, ale nezvykle pohodlný. Nábytek byl ze světlého dřeva a z nějakého neznámého důvodu to tu vždy vonělo skořicí. V obývacím pokoji stála dvě měkká křesla s červenými potahy a okno mělo široký parapet, na kterém se dalo dobře sedět za bezesných nocí.

Jeho život obsahoval stále stejný vzor. Ráno vstal, nasnídal se a odešel do práce. Odpoledne se vrátil. Někdy si četl nebo hrál na housle. A přestože to dávno ztratilo smysl, nedokázal se zbavit dojmu, že přežívá jen díky neznalosti lásky. Neměl přátele. Nikdy s nikým nechodil.

Jednou ročně na Dušičky navštívil Bennyho hrob, aby na něj položil květiny. Pokud věděl, byl jediný z rodiny, kdo tak činil. Chvíli tam stál a díval se před sebe, jako by se snažil uvidět něco, co možná někdy ztratil. Netřeba dodávat, že nikdy nic nespatřil. Jednou chtěl dokonce vyhledat Annu. Nevěděl, proč pociťuje touhu ji po těch letech vidět, a stejně to nemělo smysl, protože netušil, kde a jak začít.

Jediným jeho přítelem, pokud se to tak dá nazvat, byly housle. Jako jediný z dětí projevoval hudební nadání a od pěti let docházel k soukromému učiteli. Měl rád zvuk houslí a kromě toho se do hraní jako jedné z mála věcí nebál vložit své emoce.

Když hrál, cítil, že s houslemi splývá. Vnímal jemný dotek dřeva a prsty zkoumal jeho tvar. Hrával se zavřenýma očima, jelikož nepotřeboval zrak, hudbu chtěl jen slyšet a ochutnávat. Hrál zprvu melodie, které znal, a později i své vlastní. Hrál a měl pocit, že dosáhne vysoko, výš, než kdy jindy. Někdy měl pocit, jako by mezi tóny rozpoznal něco známého a skoro to chytil, ale vždy mu to uniklo. Melodie vrcholila ve vysokých tónech splétajících se dohromady a pozvolna utichala v klidném zvuku rozlévajícím se po okolí.

XXX

Zhruba měsíc po svém nastěhování začal Castiel slyšet hru na klavír. Zdálo se mu, že zní z vedlejšího bytu, ale jistý si být nemohl. Neuniklo mu, jak moc se od té jeho liší, a nejen pro rozdílnost nástrojů. Byla smutná a veselá a přitom nic z toho. Stále se měnila, chvílemi zněla jednoduše a těžce zároveň. Castielovi připadalo, že odráží povahu hráče. Pokud hrál klavírista nějaké konkrétní skladby, Castiel je neznal. Postupem času si na hudbu zvykl a přijal ji jako součást svého života. Občas sedával v křesle a pokoušel se z hudby odhadnout náladu dotyčného.

Klavír zněl v nepravidelných intervalech, ale Castielovi to z nějakého důvodu vyhovovalo. Trvalo to už několik týdnů, když si uvědomil, že za celou tu dobu nevzal do ruky housle.


	2. Chapter 2

Nebylo obvyklé, aby se Castiel s někým v domě potkával. Obyvatelé nekončili práci ve stejnou dobu jako on a ven chodil málokdy. Jeho život kráčel v zajetých kolejích a ostatní ho míjeli v po stranách jedoucích vlacích. Z místních si zapamatoval jen několik tváří a možná pár jmen, ale nepřikládal jim žádnou důležitost.

Přesto se asi tři měsíce po svém nastěhování s někým setkal. Kráčel chodbou a kromě svých kroků slyšel i jiné přicházející z opačné strany.

U výtahu se setkali.

První, co Castiel viděl, byly olivově zelené oči, které na něm ulpěly a držely ho s neobvyklou intenzitou.

Vteřiny plynuly a vyšší z mužů stále nespouštěl z Castiela pohled. Pak si zlehka odkašlal. „Hele, hodláš na mě zírat celý den, nebo něco řekneš?" Nádech humoru a nejistoty v hlase. Chtěl něco uchopit, ale nevěděl jak.

Castiel mohl namítnout, že se zíráním začal on, místo toho pečlivě zvážil jeho slova. „Ahoj," nabídl poté.

Muž se zasmál. „To jsme se posunuli. Ahoj," zdůraznil to slovo, „já jsem Dean. A ty?"

Dean. To jméno Castielovi tiše rezonovalo v hlavě spolu s hučením výtahu, který dosedl na podlahu. „Castiel," odvětil nejistě.

„Castiel," zopakoval muž. Jeho hlas tomu jménu dodával nové významy. „Zvláštní jméno. Tak pojď, Castieli." Nastoupili do výtahu a Castiel se snažil na Deana nedívat. Něco na tom muži ho vyvádělo z míry.

Dean zmáčkl sedmé patro. „Bydlím tu už rok a nevím, že jsi můj soused," prohodil zamyšleně, když zůstalo při jediném tlačítku.

„Nastěhoval jsem se před třemi měsíci," odvětil Castiel automaticky. Byl nervózní a chtěl domů, pryč, pryč od těch pocitů, zpět do známého a rutinního.

Nepostřehl, kdy výtah zastavil. Zamířil k bytu, ale zastavily ho dva zářící zelené body. „Na viděnou, Casi." Možná se Castielovi zdálo, že to znělo jako slib. Teprve doma, když si sundával béžový trenčkot, si uvědomil, že mu Dean dal přezdívku.

XXX

Dny stály jedním krokem v mlze. Ostré byly jen Deanovy oči, které na Castiela hleděly z každé stěny bytu. Jako by s sebou z výtahu přinesl i kousek jeho.

Klavír se neozýval a v bytě bylo bolestivé ticho. Castiel odháněl nové pocity jako dotěrnou mouchu, ale vracely se znovu a znovu. Čtvrtý den od setkání s Deanem hrál poprvé po dlouhé době na housle.

Hrál, dokud neměl odřené prsty a otlačený krk. Hrál, dokud se mu hudba nezařezávala do uší. Hrál a hrál a myslel pouze na hudbu a na Deana. V ten moment jako by chápal vše, co se kolem něj dělo. Když hrál, nebylo potřeba nic vysvětlovat.

Když skončil, ještě chvíli tak stál se zavřenýma očima. Slyšel dozvuky své vlastní hudby a slyšel i klavír znějící z vedlejšího bytu, který zachytil konec jeho melodie a rozvíjel ji dál ve své vlastní kompozici.

Castiel se posadil do křesla a nechal se jím ukolébat ke spánku.

XXX

Musel to být Dean. Castiel si tím byl jistý. Jen netušil, co má teď dělat, a jestli by měl vůbec něco udělat. Oba hráli na hudební nástroj. To nic neznamenalo. Takových lidí byla spousta. Přitom se ale nedokázal zbavit lítosti nad tím, že se k Deanovi nepřipojil a nehrál společně s ním.

Jak si ale mohl být tak jistý, že je to Dean? Na jejich patře byl ještě jeden byt. A krom toho, mohlo se mu jen zdát, že hudba zní na stejném patře. Bylo tolik možností a Castiel stále nechápal, proč mu tak záleží na tom, aby to byl Dean.

Ten den navštívil hrob svého bratra. Nebyly Dušičky, ale Castiel měl pocit, že by tam mohl najít odpovědi na některé otázky. Jako obvykle nic nenašel. Nechal tam květiny a část svých zmatených myšlenek. Doma mu zněla v hlavě jména Benny a Dean a míchala se dohromady, takže tvořila „Denny" a „Bean". Kdyby nebyl tak zmatený, Castiel by se zasmál.

Kolem páté odpoledne někdo zazvonil. Castiel šel nejistě otevřít. Ještě ho nikdo nenavštívil.

Deanovy oči byly stejně jasné jako poprvé, ale zračil se v nich jiný cit než tehdy. „Zvonil jsem dřív, ale nikdo neotvíral," řekl překvapivě jemně.

„Byl jsem na hřbitově navštívit svého bratra." Castiel netušil, proč to řekl.

„To mě mrzí." V Deanově hlase opravdu zněla lítost.

Chvíli se měřili pohledem.

„Mám pivo," řekl pak Dean a jeho oči mluvily dál, nezastavily se za tou větou. Castiel sledoval jejich cestu a došel až k místu, kde viselo lano. Pevně se chytil.

„Mám pivo," řekl.

Ano, Deane. Já vím.

XXX

Deanův byt byl plný knih a kazet. Byla tam pohovka a rádio, které jako by se zaseklo někdy v osmdesátých letech minulého století, konkrétně v éře klasického rocku. V rohu stál klavír. Castiel na něm na chvíli spočinul pohledem.

Dean oběma otevřel pivo a pak seděli na koberci, protože pohovka byla na druhé straně místnosti a oni se báli pohnout, aby něco nenarušili.

„Kdy zemřel tvůj bratr?" zeptal se po chvíli opatrně Dean.

„V deseti letech. Měl leukémii, těžkou formu. Rodiče byli silně věřící a vzali to jako boží plán."

„A ty?"

„Já jsem se přes to nedostal. Vzalo mi to víru v Boha, dodnes nevím proč. Občas tam chodím a něco hledám, ale nevím co. Matka mě učila na nikoho se nevázat, protože ona sama byla nešťastná. Občas si říkám, že to nebylo dobře, ale faktem je, že nevím, co cítím, a jestli vůbec něco cítím. Hudba je jediná část, kdy mám pocit, že tomu trochu rozumím. Proto rád hraju na housle."

Castiel nevěděl, kdo koho a kdy vzal za ruku, ale v určitém momentě tak oba seděli, Dean se očima vpíjel do Castielových a jen poslouchal. Láhve s pivem stály nepovšimnuté na stolku.

„Měl jsi rád svého bratra. Nikoho nemáš, nikdy jsi neměl a jsi rozbitý, Casi." Nebyly to otázky.

Castiel se díval do země a cítil něco horkého v očích a u srdce. Bál se říct jediné slovo, aby neztratil hlas.

„Když jsem tě slyšel hrát, chtěl jsem tě poznat," pokračoval Dean, „hrál jsi smutně a nádherně a já jsem chtěl vědět, kdo to je. Chtěl jsem tě znát, Casi. A teď tě znám. A jestli vím něco jistě, tak to, že cítíš. Dokonce ti můžu vysvětlit co. Chceš, abych ti to vysvětlil?"

Castiel zvedl oči, aby řekl Deanovi, že ne. Zvedl oči, aby mu řekl, že půjde zpět do svého bytu a bude dál hrát smutně, protože tam patří. Zvedl oči, aby mu řekl, že se spletl, že on cítit nedokáže.

Zvedl oči a setkal se s neústupným pohledem dvou hlubokých zelených bodů, které ho držely a nepustily. Topil se v nich, ale necítil potřebu plavat. Jen mlhavě vnímal dva horké proudy, které opustily jeho oči a razily si cestu dolů po tvářích.

Deanovy rty byly měkké a teplé a chutnaly po medu. Castiel zanořil prsty do jeho krátkých vlasů a vnímal jejich strukturu. Dean byl všude, jeho tvář byla teplá a teplo sálalo všude a Castiel slyšel hudbu, kterou nikdy předtím neslyšel. Slyšel ji a poprvé v životě věděl, co cítí.

XXX

Castiel žil svůj život sám – tedy do té doby, než poznal Deana. Deana, který řekl „mám pivo" a myslel tím něco úplně jiného. Deana, který našel jeho sestru, zjistil, že je vdaná s někým jiným, než s kým tenkrát utekla, ale že je šťastná a že chce Castiela vidět. Deana, který ho přinutil se s ní sejít a díky němuž měl teď Castiel skvělou sestru a dvě neteře. Deana, který kupoval květiny na Bennyho hrob a pak tam Dean a Castiel s Annou mlčky stáli a Dean a Anna drželi Castiela každý za jednu ruku. Deana, který dal Castielovi a Anně prostor, protože věděl, že si toho mají hodně co říct. Deana, který neuměl vařit a nosil trika s potiskem hudebních skupin. Deana, který se dovedl poťouchle usmívat, a když hrál na klavír, Castiel byl v nebi. A když hráli spolu, tvořili hudbu, která je v jejich očích zdaleka převyšovala. Ale to bylo v pořádku, protože oni byli tady, ve velkém bytě tvořeném dvěma, spolu a živí, ne pouze přežívající. Po večerech sedávali na pohovce, Dean měl hlavu položenou Castielovi na klíně a Castiel něco předčítal. Jezdili do hor a na ryby a navštěvovali Annu a Deanova bratra Sama s jeho ženou.

Někdy, když Dean odešel do práce a v lednici bylo pivo, Castiel si sedl na pohovku a jedno si otevřel. Zdálo se mu, že slyší ve stěnách doznívat housle a klavír.

Trochu se napil.


End file.
